Descubrimientos
by Atenea
Summary: Bien, a veces no es necesario ser experto en química elemental para saber que hay cosas que no deben mezclarse...


CAPITULO TRES

**DESCUBRIENDOTE**

Bien, a veces no es necesario ser experto en química elemental para saber que hay cosas que no deben mezclarse.

Es mas bien una cuestión de lógica

O simplemente de sentido común.

Sea o lo que sea, lo cierto es que como el agua y el aceite, hay personas que no deberían siquiera encontrarse juntas.

De por sí ya era difícil mantenerlas quietas en un castillo, imagínense en un aula.

O en el peor de los casos en un pequeño espacio cerrado.

Algo así como un armario.

Sí, específicamente un armario.

Pero no cualquiera armario, sino el armario de escobas del vestíbulo frente al gran comedor.

Ese al que le gusta desaparecer su puerta de vez en cuanto, y el que según han descubierto sus actuales ocupantes, no puede abrirse por dentro.

¡Ah!, Y para agregarle males, es completamente insonorizado.

La razón de tantas precauciones en la construcción y el uso que pensaban darle a aquel espacio, escapaba a la imaginación de la pareja, y los estaba llevando a la desesperación.

Bueno, mas bien a la locura.

¿Pero quien no llegaría hasta ese "estado" después de dos horas encerrados sin mayor entretenimiento que el de enumerar cada uno los defectos del otro?

Porque volviendo al principio hay elementos que no deben mezclarse.

Y es bien sabido por todos que la combinación entre una Weasley- un Malfoy es una de ellas.

Por lo menos si uno quiere seguir disfrutando de este espacio-tiempo llamado vida.

O pretende llegar a viejo sin sufrir una horrible y dolorosa muerte.

Cualquiera de las dos.

Pero encerrados como estaban en aquel "dichoso" armario (nótese la ironía), en donde las tendencias amenazaban con volverse asesinas y las emociones estaban a flor de piel, todas las opciones se reducían a otras dos:

Sobrevivir y evitar convertirse en asesino/a.

O sucumbir a los instintos naturales.

_- Si no dejas de pasearte como león enjaulado, te juro que esta vez si te mato._

_- Sin ofensas Weasley._

_- Lo olvidaba, la expresión es: Como serpiente enjaulada ¿no?_

_-¡Vaya! Ya extrañaba tu astucia natural, dime ¿no se te ocurre decir otra cosa?_

_- Si no dejas de pasearte se me están ocurriendo un par de hechizos que podría probar en un animal rastrero como tu cuando salgamos de aquí._

_- ¿Por qué al salir?_

_- Porque de poder hacer magia aquí, hacia tiempo que me hubiera quedado en las condiciones ideales: sola y feliz._

_- Sigue soñando preciosa…_

_- ¡Que sea la ultima vez que me dices así, Malfoy, si quieres conservar esos dientes dentro de la boca!_

_- ¿Por qué te molestas? Hay otras que se mueren por oírme decirles así…_

_- Tal vez, pero yo no soy como esas descerebradas que mueren por una palabra tuya. ¿Es de tenerles lastima, verdad?_

_- A lo mejor lo que te molesta es que pueda oírlo el inútil de tu novio ¿verdad?_

_- Para tu información, él esta seguro de que lo amo y nunca caería en tus estúpidos juegos._

_- Se me olvidaba, tu novio el perfecto no tendría celos, es casi un santo ¿no?_

_- No te metas con él ¿si? No querrás terminar mal cuando salgamos._

_- ¡Huy, que miedo! Ya salió lo gryffindor…Dime una cosa ¿Dónde esta tu novio perfecto que no viene a rescatarte?_

_- Has utilizado la expresión correcta RESCATARME, porque estar aquí contigo es un infierno…_

_- No exageres querida, que para mi tampoco es un lecho de rosas._

_- Te digo por ultima vez, deja de llamarme así_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?_

_- Por favor, ¿ Tú ponerme nerviosa a mí?, Ahora el que sueña eres tu._

_- Acéptalo Weasley, todo seria mas fácil si lo aceptaras…_

_- ¿Aceptar qué? Que eres un idiota, fanfarrón, engreído, presuntuoso y completo animal, esa es una verdad que no puedo negar porque es mundialmente conocida…_

_- Y que tú eres una niñita mimada, coqueta, malcriada y caprichosa, es igual de conocida y ya ves, no tengo reparos en aceptar que me gustas_

_- Te recuerdo que ten…_

_- ¡Ya me lo sé! Tienes un novio perfecto, guapo y santo, me lo dijistes tantas veces que la verdad empiezo a aburrirme como imagino te aburres tu con él._

_- Para tu información lo que menos hacemos es aburrirnos…_

_- ¿No me digas que el imbécil ese aprovecha el tiempo contigo y te besa como te mereces?_

_- Yo…él…nosotros no…¡Idiota! Para tu información el hecho de que tú te besuquees en cada rincón del castillo con la primera con faldas que se te ponga enfrente, no quiere decir que el resto haga lo mismo._

_- Esos son celos ¿verdad?_

_- Malfoy…_

_- ¡Esta bien! ¡Que susceptible! Pero dime una cosa ¿vale la pena?_

_- ¿Vale la pena, que?_

_- Ser novia de ese inútil, ¿sabe besarte como se debe?_

_- ¿Y como se supone que me…? Cla.. claro que me besa perfectamente._

_- Es una lastima, si yo fuera él aprovecharía el tiempo al máximo y tendrían que separarnos con hechizos repelentes de tercer nivel para comer y dormir._

_- Agradezcamole a Dios que a él lo hizo perfecto y a ti te hizo indeseable._

_- ¿Estas segura de eso? _

_- Por favor…aunque las de una neurona se mueran por ti, no te hace el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra, por lo menos no para mi._

_- Casi me tiendas a demostrarte un par de cosas que desconoces sobre mi_

_- ¿Cómo cuales?_

_- La primera y la mas importante: soy mejor que tu novio en todos los aspectos_

_- ¿Así?_

_- Si, y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo aquí y ahora._

_- Ahórrate las palabras y mantén la distancia, es la ultima vez que te lo digo_

_- ¿Y si no, qué?_

_-¿Tu no te atreverías a…?_

_- ¡Quien sabe! Tal vez aprovechar este sutil encuentro seria, después de todo, beneficioso. No siempre se puede quedar uno encerrado en un armario con tantas posibilidades._

_- Te recuerdo que este "sutil encuentro" como lo llamas es tu culpa completamente y de no ser porque no quiero perder puntos para mi casa, el ultimo rincón en el que me hubiese escondido de Flich seria este, y los cielos saben que tu serias la ultima persona con la que me querría quedar encerrada._

_- Y yo también te recuerdo que si no hubieses ido a espiarme en mi entrenamiento fuera de horario al campo de quiditch, nos hubiéramos ahorrado la discusión y un par de horas desperdiciadas en este lugar_

_- ¡No, si tenias que ser Malfoy para ser narcisista!, Entérate: el universo no gira alrededor tuyo, o específicamente y con palabras que entiendas: yo no giro alrededor tuyo._

_- ¿Y entonces, porque estabas afuera tan tarde?_

_- Fui por mi escoba, egocéntrico, se me olvido en la practica de la tarde._

_- ¿Y tu noviecito te deja por allí sola? No, si eso comprueba que es imbécil…_

_- Lo vuelves a insultar y no respondo, además aunque no te interesa esta en la biblioteca estudiando para los finales._

_- ¿Y no quieres que lo llame imbécil? Perdiendo el tiempo en la biblioteca en vez de aprovecharlo contigo, lo que nos regresa al punto de la demostración… _

_- Te dije que si volvías a …_

_- Quieta… lo que menos quiero es tu mano en mi cara, es mejor esto…_

Bueno, después de todo es necesario un poco de conocimiento de química elemental si uno descubre los usos de la nitroglicerina o descifra la ecuación de la bomba atómica.

Después de todo, se esta frente a reacciones altamente explosivas.

Algo así como lo que estaba pasando en ese armario en el vestíbulo frente al gran comedor.

Desafortunadamente esos dos provenían de familias de magos y nunca recibieron química elemental.

Ni siquiera física o biología, por lo menos no a la manera muggle.

Pero aunque sus conocimientos eran escasos (por no decir nulos) habían comprobado dos grandes enunciados:

Aquello en física que dice algo como que "Los opuestos se atraen"

Lo que explicaba que no pudieran separarse en esos momentos…

Y que "Cada acción provoca una reacción en dirección opuesta con la misma intensidad"; este ultimo tal vez mejor aplicado a lo biológico.

Porque sino, como explicar ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ese vértigo en sus cabezas y esa necesidad de sentirse antinaturalmente cerca (por lo menos desde que se conocían) mientras sus labios se exploraban entre si.

O como podían aguantar la respiración sin despegarse.

Si, definitivamente iban progresando en sus conocimientos, aunque no de manera tradicional.

Y entonces entraban en el terreno del estudio del tiempo.

Porque los segundos parecieron alargarse, hasta que finalmente fue necesario el aire.

Y al verse el uno al otro, aun sin entender completamente aquello, no les importo.

Porque mientras ella lo sostenía por la cintura y el mantenía su rostro en sus manos, fueron por primera vez conscientes de que no tenia nada que ver con química, física, biología o tiempo.

Por lo menos no en el sentido lógico.

Y en medio de todo este enredo, descubrieron finalmente para que era aquel armario.

Y volvieron a besarse.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! ¡Señor Malfoy! Por el amor de Dios ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí? Llevamos horas buscándolos.

A diferencia de ellos, la profesora McGonagall no parecía contenta.

Pero como dije antes todo aquello finalmente no importaba.

Porque nunca en sus vidas habían descubierto tanto en un lapso tan corto: química, física, biología, tiempo.

Pero sobretodo amor.

Y eso era algo que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy jamas olvidarían.

FIN

Nota:

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, por lo menos a mi hermana si y fue la primera en leerla. ¿Los volví a engañar? Confieso que esa era mi intención desde un principio aunque no era esta la historia que quería publicar primero, había otra que tal vez vean después. Espero haberlos confundido lo suficiente para sorprenderlos al final y lograr una que otra sonrisa.

¿Para cuando otro? Ténganme paciencia se acerca la temporada navideña y mi trabajo demanda mas, por lo que es probable que actualice nuevamente hasta el otro año, pero nos vemos por allí pues sigo leyendo historias muy buenas de algunos de ustedes, además planeo hacer una adaptación de una de mis novelas favoritas a un anime, creo que es el siguiente proyecto a falta de inspiración para continuar las historias largas, pido perdón para quienes leen: Enamorada de mi mejor amigo, porque el capitulo 3 a caido en un gran "bache" mental (ya no es bloqueo) o sea en un gran agujero del que no salgo, pero tarde o temprano recuperare la lucidez.

Creo que mi problema con los largos es que no me doy cuenta hasta muy tarde de que la idea requiere mucho mas y temo defraudarlos, por eso los cortos me salen mas fluidos, además de que experimento otro tipo de escritura porque este no se parece a los otros.

Cuídense mucho y desde ya FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN AÑO NUEVO MEJOR QUE ESTE, con mas historias que los hagan soñar…

Atenea

10-12-2008


End file.
